1x05: Wonderland (Gegenwart)
'Szene 02: Die große Schlucht I' (Die Königin steht am Rand einer großen Schlucht. Sie setzt einen Fuß über den Rand, strauchelt, fängt sich aber. Unten sind mehrer spitze Steinsäulen. Sie hat einen listigen Blick.) 'Szene 03: Labyrinth der Roten Königin/ Offener Platz I' (Alice legt dem versteinerten Will eine Decke um.) Alice: „Hier für dich. Falls es regnet, oder schneit, oder sonst etwas vom Himmel fällt. (Sieht ihn an.Traurig.) Es tut mir so leid Will. Hätte ich dich nicht mit diesen Wunsch bestochen dann wärst du nie... Cyrus hat immer gesagt jeder Wunsch hat Konsequenzen. Jetzt versteh ich es. Ich werde dich erlösen das versprech ich dir. Wenn ich Cyrus finde dann können wir zusammen... (zu sich selbst.) Was rede ich den da? Ich weiß ja nicht mal wo er ist.“ Rote Königin: '„Da trifft es sich gut das ich es weiß. Herzchen. Vielleicht können wir uns gegenseitig helfen.“ (''Die Königin kommt auf Alice zu. Die zieht ihr Schwert.) '''Alice: „Wieso sollt ich irgendetwas tun das dir hilft?“ Rote Königin: '''„Du wärst überrascht wozu die Leute bereit sind wenn sich die richtigen Umstände bieten.“ '''Alice: „Mir fällt wirklich nichts ein für das ich dir jemals...“ Rote Königin: '„...Nicht mal die Erkenntnis wo dein Flaschengeist festgehalten wird? Ja... (''finster.) Wieso steigst du nicht von deinem hohen Ross, und wir gehen einen kleinen Handel ein. Hh?“ '''Alice: „Was für einen Handel?“ Rote Königin: '''„Die Art Handel die das eine Problem löst das wir beide teilen. Jafar.“ '''Alice: „Ihr arbeitet Hand in Hand. In wie fern ist er ein Problem für dich?“ Rote Königin: '(''betont süß.) „Er ist einfach nur mittel zum Zweck Herzchen. (ernst.) Aber wenn dieser Zweck erfüllt ist muss ich sicher sein das ich die Macht habe um mich selbst zu schützen. Wie wollen doch nicht wie dein Freund hier enden oder was meinst du?“ (Lächelt. Alice sieht zu Will dann zu ihr.) '''Alice: „Er war auch mal dein Freund. (Das lächeln der Königin verschwindet.) Mehr als nur ein Freund. Wenn ich das richtig deute. Oder war er auch nur mittel zum Zweck wie Jafar?“ Rote Königin: '''„Das ist dein Problem Alice du beschäftigst dich ständig mit der Vergangenheit wo du doch lieber an die Zukunft denken solltest.“ '''Alice: „Was genau willst du das ich für dich tue?“ Rote Königin: '''„Hilf mir etwas zu beschaffen. Nur ein klein wenig Magie in Form von Staub. Er ist nur eine Tagesreise entfernt. Und er wird mich vor solch dunkler Magie beschützen wie der von Jafar.“ '''Alice: „Wenn du ihn so unbedingt willst, dann hol ihn dir doch selbst.“ Rote Königin: '''„Das würd ich ja gern. Aber es gibt einen Grund dafür das niemand etwas so gewaltige anrührt. Um es zu bekommen muss man sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen.“ '''Alice: „Und du denkst ich willige einfach ein mein Leben zu riskieren?“ Rote Königin: '''„Nein. Nein es sei denn du wirst angemessen entschädigt. Deshalb schlage ich dir folgenden Handel vor: Du besorgst mir den Staub, und ich helfe dir deinen Flaschengeist zu suchen.“ '''Alice: „Das schaffe ich auch allein vielen Dank.“ (Alice will gehen.) Rote Königin: '„Nicht wen du nicht weißt wo du suchen sollst. (''Alice hält inne.) Jafar's Turm ist verborgen und eingehüllt in Magie. Selbst wenn du direkt davor stehen würdest würdest du ihn nicht sehen ohne mich. Wenn du Cyrus finden willst dann gelingt dir das nur mit meiner Hilfe. Ich bin deine einzige Chance.“ (Sie sehen sich an.) '''Szene 04: Jafar's Turm/ Kerker I (Cyrus sieht wie der alte Mann wird von einer Wache in seinen Käfig geschleppt. Er wirft ihn zu Boden und tritt ihn noch. Die Wache schließt den Käfig und geht.) Cyrus: „Was haben sie dir angetan?“ Alter Mann: „Heute... waren es die großen Steine. Einige, waren mannshoch. Er zwingt mich sie zu tragen, vom Absatz der Steintreppe bis ganz nach oben.“ Cyrus: „Zu welchem Zweck?“ Alter Mann: „Zu keinem Zweck.“ Cyrus: „Warum behalten sie dich dann hier?“ Alter Mann: „Genauso... wie du, hab ich etwas was er will.“ Cyrus: „Und das wäre?“ Alter Mann: „Das spielt keine Rolle. Denn es ist etwas das er nie bekommen wird. Und deshalb dauert meine Bestrafung an.“ Cyrus: „Nicht mehr lange alter Mann.“ (Cyrus steht auf und gibt den Blick auf den Boden seines Käfigs frei. Im Metall ist eine Schweißnaht. Sie ist fast fertig.) Cyrus: „Weil heute der Tag ist an dem wir verschwinden.“ (Sie sehen einander an.) 'Szene 06: Kutsche der Königin/ Innen' (Die Kutsche der Königin jagt durch einen Wald. Alice und sie sitzen drinnen.) Alice: ' „Wo ist dieser Staub?“ '''Rote Königin: '„Auf der anderen Seite der großen Schlucht.“ 'Alice: ' „Davon hab ich gehört. (Die Königin sieht sie an.) Dort herrscht die Dunkelheit.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Dunkelheit herrscht überall dort wo die Sonne untergeht.“ 'Alice: ' „Nur damit wir uns verstehen, ich werde dir den Staub beschaffen. Aber wen all das vorbei ist, (finster.) wird Jafar das geringste deiner Probleme sein.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Lass mich raten: du lässt mich leiden für das was ich Cyrus angetan hab? (Alice schweigt sie finster an.) Ich bin nicht das Monster für das du mich hältst. Ich hab Cyrus nicht getötet.“ 'Alice: ' „Wieder ein Gefangener zu sein ist für ihn genauso schlimm wie der Tod.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Aber nicht für dich, deswegen bist du wieder im Wunderland.“ 'Alice: ' „Was genau erhoffst du dir durch all das? Du hast Macht, Wohlstand. Was brauchst du den bitte noch alles?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Es gibt Dinge die kann man sich nicht durch Macht und Wohlstand verschaffen.“ 'Alice: ' „Und die wären?“ 'Rote Königin: '(kühl.) „Wir alle kommen ins Wunderland weil wir nach mehr trachten. Herzchen. (genüsslich.) Ich erinnere mich an ein kleines Mädchen in einem Blauen Kleid das die Liebe seines Vaters wollte.“ 'Alice: ' „Du und ich, sind keineswegs gleich!“ 'Rote Königin: '„Wir beide wollen etwas das wir nicht haben Alice. Die Frage ist was wir bereit sind dafür zu tun.“ '''Szene 07: Jafar's Turm/ Kerker II (Cyrus scheißt weiter an dem riss in seinem Käfigboden.) Cyrus: „Wie sieht es da draußen aus?“ Alter Mann: „Dieser Korridor verläuft Nordwärts, hin zu einer Treppe die nur nach unten führt.“ Cyrus: (Konzentriert.) „Und die Wachen?“ Alter Mann: „Es sind nur ein paar. Was mir Sogen macht.“ Cyrus: '(''sieht auf.) „Weshalb?“ '''Alter Mann: „Jafar ist vorsichtig. Seinen Feinden immer einen Schritt voraus. Ich vermute wenn er nur eine Handvoll Wachen hier drinnen hat...“ Cyrus: „...wartet der große teil von ihnen vielleicht draußen. (Der alte nickt.) Dann warten wir bis es Nacht wird und verschwinden im Schutz der Dunkelheit.“ Alter Mann: „Das haben schon einige versucht. Keiner hatte Erfolg. Aber es war auch keiner so entschlossen wie du.“ Cyrus: „Der Trick darin besteht darin nicht die Gitterstäbe zu sehen sondern das was hinter ihnen liegt. Sicher gibt es da draußen jemanden den du liebst. Familie?“ Alter Mann: „Einst... hatte ich, ein Leben da draußen. Nun ist es für mich verloren.“ Cyrus: „Dann erwartet dich jetzt ein neues. Nach vielen Jahren in einer Flasche weiß ich eines, niemand verdient es gefangen gehalten zu werden. Und wen ich frei sein werde, wirst du es auch sein.“ (Mit dem Fuß tritt Cyrus den aufgeschweißten Boden seines Käfigs weg. Wie ein Gullydeckel fällt er in den Abgrund.) 'Szene 08: Jafar's Labor I' (Einer der Tweedel Brüder lehrt einen Sack auf Jafar's Tisch aus.) Tweedel: „Der Gegenstand, den ihr wolltet.“ (Der Tweedel verlässt den Rau. Das Kaninchen rappelt such auf.) Kaninchen: „Jafar! Was wollt ihr von mir?“ Jafar: ''' „Ich bin fasziniert von dir. Wirklich.“ '''Kaninchen: „Nicht... im Sinne von einem leckeren Mahl hoffe ich doch.“ Jafar: ''' „Nur die Ruhe. Du bist viel zu wertvoll für den Kochtopf.“ '''Kaninchen: „Welch Erleichterung.“ Jafar: ''' „Mich interessiert wieso jemand der Alice schon so lange kennt sie eiskalt verraten sollte.“ '''Kaninchen: „Ich... äh kenne sie noch gar nicht so lange... ich bin m-m-mehr ein flüchtiger bekannter.“ (Jafar steht auf das Kaninchen zuckt ängstlich.) Jafar: ''' „Du hast ein Problem. Und ich bin gut darin welche zu lösen. Ich bitte dir an was deine Schuld, bei der Königin angeht. Im Austausch verlange ich nur das du mir hilfst.“ '''Kaninchen: „Wobei?“ Jafar: ' „Alice! Du kennst sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit. Ich muss alles über sie wissen. Und in Erfahrung bringen wen sie je geliebt hat. Also, sind wir im Geschäft?“ 'Szene 09: Jafar's Turm/ Kerker III (Eine Wache schaut in der Zelle vorbei, und geht wieder. Cyrus und der alte Mann stehen auf.) Alter Mann: „Mein Freund... (Sieht in den Abgrund.) sieh nicht nach unten.“ (Cyrus beginnt mit dem Käfig hin und her zu schaukeln. Als er genügend Schwung hat, lässt er sich durch das Loch im Boden herab, hält sich mit den Händen am Rand, lässt los und landet auf der Planke. Er rutscht ab, nur mit den Fingerspitzen findet er noch halt. Die Wache taucht auf.) Alter Mann: „Orang! Könntest du mir bitte kurz helfen?“ (Orang sieht Cyrus schaukelnden Käfig, blickt in den Abgrund.) Orang: ' „Nein.“ '''Cyrus: ' „Suchst du nach mir? (Cyrus und Orang schlagen auf einander ein. Cyrus schnappt sich die Schlüssel, gibt den überraschten Wärter einen tritt und er fällt in den Abgrund.) 'Orang: ' „AAAAAHHH!“ '''Szene 10: Die Große Schlucht II (Alice und die Königin haben den Rand der Schlucht erreicht.) Alice: ''' „Diesen Ort hab ich noch nie gesehen.“ '''Rote Königin: „Wenige die das haben konnten davon berichten.“ Alice: '(''sarkastisch.) „Sehr beruhigend. Also gut. Wo soll dieser magische Staub sein?“ '''Rote Königin: „Da drüben.“ Alice: ''' „Am Ende der Schlucht? Eine Brücke gibt es nicht vermute ich.“ '''Rote Königin: „Ich fürchte nein.“ Alice: ' „Und deine Magie?“ '''Rote Königin: '(finster.) „Wenn ich ihn hätte selbst holen können, (laut.) denkst du nicht ich hätte es getan?“ 'Alice: ' „Vielleicht ist es ja, unmöglich.“ (Sieht in den Abgrund.) '''Rote Königin: „Nicht für jeden.“ (Mit dem Fuß fegt sie etwas Laub weg. Darunter ist eine Steinplatte mit Inschrift.) Alice: ''' „Nur wer reinen Herzens ist wagt den Sprung.“ '''Rote Königin: „Wohl eine Art Probe wie es scheint.“ Alice: ''' „Denkst du ich bestehe sie?“ '''Rote Königin: „Ich weiß es nicht aber eins ist sicher, deine Chancen stehen besser als meine. Ich mag vielerlei sein. Aber reinen Herzens bin ich nicht.“ 'Szene 13: Die Große Schlucht III.1' Alice: ''' „Woher weiß ich das dass kein Trick ist? Das du nicht nur willst das ich falle. Und ich einen Wunsch ausspreche um mein Leben zu retten.“ '''Rote Königin: „Wenn ich wollte das du da runter stürzt, würd ich dich schubsen.“ Alice: ''' „Nur wer reinen Herzens ist wagt den Sprung. Niemand könnt da rüber springen. Wie rein sein Herz auch sein mag. Darum geht’s vielleicht.“ '''Rote Königin: „Wie meinst du das?“ Alice: ''' „Das kann man gar nicht schaffen. Es ist ein Rätsel. Vielleicht ein symbolischer Sprung. Das man Vertrauen soll." '''Rote Königin: „Vertrauen worin?“ Alice: ''' „Ich weiß es nicht.“ '''Rote Königin: „Ich hatte so große Hoffnungen in dich gesetzt. (dreht sich um, geht.) Du wirst dich davon verabschieden müssen deinen Flaschengeist je wieder zu sehen.“ Alice: ' „Warte! (''sie dreht sich zu ihr.) Nur wer reinen Herzens ist wagt den Sprung. Vielleicht muss ich auf die reinste Sache in meinem Herzen vertrauen. Meine Liebe zu Cyrus. Mein Vertrauen in ihn wird mich rübertragen.“ '''Rote Königin: „Bist du dir ganz sicher?“ Alice: ''' „Die wahre Liebe zweier Herzen, lässt sie gemeinsam alles erreichen.“ '''Rote Königin: „Wäre das nur wahr.“ Alice: ' „Unsere Herzen schlagen wie eins.“ (''Vorsichtig setzt Alice den Fuß über den Rand der Schlucht. Ihr Fuß berührt ein unsichtbares Feld, sie geht zaghaft ein paar Schritte. Plötzlich trit sie ins Leere und fällt. Die Königin sieht ihr mit entsetzen nach. Alice fällt in die Schlucht.) (Ausblende.) '''Szene 14: Höhle am Grund der Schlucht I (Alice kommt zu sich, vor liegt ein Skelett, erschrocken steht sie schnell auf. Sie befindet sich in einer Höhle tief in der Schlucht.) Alice: ' „KÖNIGIN! ''...KÖNIGIN! ''HALLO! ...HALLO! KÖNIGIN! ''...KÖNIGIN! ''(''Alice sieht angewidert auf die Skelette am Boden.) KANN MICH IRGENDJEMAND HÖREN!?“ '''Szene 13: Die Große Schlucht III.2 Alice''' (Off.) ...KANN MICH IRGENDJEMAND HÖREN!?“'' (Einer Der Tweedels näher sich der Königin.) Rote Königin: '''„Sie hat versagt.“ '''Tweedel: „Zurück zu eurem Palast eure Majestät?“ Rote Königin: '„ICH bin diejenige die sagt wann und wohin wir gehen.“ (''Hebt mahnend den Zeigefinger. Der Tweedel geht.) '''Szene 16: Jafar's Turm/ Kerker III Cyrus: ' „Wir haben nur einen Versuch. Bist du bereit?“ (''Der Alte Mann streckt den Arm aus dem Käfig. Cyrus wirft ihm die Schlüssel zu. Er fängt sie. Cyrus lächelt. Der alte sieht die Schlüssel an, lässt langsam los. Die Schlüssel fallen in die tiefe.) 'Cyrus: ' „Was machst du denn?“ 'Alter Mann: ' „Ich sorge dafür das ich dich nicht aufhalte. Du weißt was du zu tun hast. Viel Glück Cyrus.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Ich werd dich nicht zurücklassen." '''Alter Mann: „Du hast keine Zeit zu Diskutieren!" Cyrus: ''' „Wenn Jafar erfährt das du Zeuge meiner Flucht warst wird er dich umbringen.“ '''Alter Mann: „Nein. Das wird er nicht.“ Cyrus: ''' „Woher weißt du das?“ '''Alter Mann: „Vertrau mir. Ich weiß es. (Cyrus sieht zum Ausgang.) Du kennst die Abläufe der Wachen genauso gut wie ich. Wen du jetzt nicht gehst hast du deine Chance vertan.“ Cyrus: ' „Lebe wohl mein Freund. Und viel Glück.“ '''Alter Mann: ' „Das wünsch ich dir auch Flaschengeist.“ (Cyrus rennt hinaus. Der alte sieht ihm nach.) '''Szene 17: Jafar's Labor II Jafar: ''' „Ihr gefallen Teegesellschaften. Das ist die Einsicht die du mir gewährst?“ '''Kaninchen: „Nun es ist wahr.“ Jafar: ''' „Das wusste ich schon längst. Ich weiß alles bislang was du mir erzählt hast. Hör auf mich hinzuhalten. Sie hat eine Schwäche. Und die ist das ihr einige Menschen am Herzen liegen. Ich will von dir wissen wer ihr im Wunderland noch etwas bedeutet. Genug um sich dessen überleben zu wünschen.“ '''Kaninchen: „Nun ja ich würd gern helfen, aber ich kenne sonst wirklich niemanden... Uahh!“ (Jafar nimmt sich blitzschnell ein Messer und haut dem Kaninchen die recht Pfote ab. Hält sie in die Luft. Das Kaninchen liegt stöhnent sich den Stumpf halten auf dem Tisch.) Jafar: ' „Hasenpfoten sollen Glück bringen. Kaninchenpfoten auch. Diesem Kaninchen bestimmt nicht. Nun, wie der Zufall es will, kann ich deine missliche Lage binnen der nächsten Minute noch umkehren.“ (''Zieht demonstrativ eine goldene Taschenuhr auf.) 'Kaninchen: '(schwach.) „Oh bitte...“ 'Jafar: ' „Ich kann dich wieder ganz machen.“ '''Kaninchen: „Oh bitte ich tu alles...“ Jafar: ' „Wer sonst, im Wunderland, liegt ihr noch am Herzen? (''Das Kaninchen schaut unsicher.) Tick, Tack,...“ 'Kaninchen: ' „Es... es gibt da jemanden. Aber, der ist nicht im Wunderland.“ '''Szene 18: Höhle am Grund der Schlucht II Alice: „HALLOO! ...HALLOO! ''HÖRT MICH DEN NIEMAND! ...''niemand!“ Junge Alice: (Off.) „Alice...“ Alice: „Ist da irgendwer?“ Junge Alice: (Off.) „Alice.“ Alice: ''' „Wer ist da?“ '''Junge Alice: (Off.) „Alice.“ Alice: ' „ZEIG DICH ENDLICH!“ (''zieht ihr Schwert. Plötzlich taucht hinter eine Säule ein kleines Mädchen in einem Blauen Kleid auf. Dieses hat schon einige Flecke und ist etwas abgetragen. Ihre Hand sind etwas kraus, und ein Schmutzfleck prangt ihr über'm Auge. Es wirkt unheimlich.) 'Junge Alice: ' „Hallo Alice. Es ist schön dich wieder zusehen.“ (Ausblende.) 'Alice: ' „Was, was bist du?“ 'Junge Alice: ' „Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen.“ 'Alice: ' „Weißt du wo ich den magischen Staub finde?“ 'Junge Alice: '(Echhoeffekt.) „Möglicherweise. Ich weiß viele Dinge.“ 'Alice: ' „Wirst du es mir zeigen?“ 'Junge Alice: ' „Noch nicht.“ 'Alice: ' „Wieso nicht?“ 'Junge Alice: ' „Weil du's dir noch nicht verdient hast.“ 'Alice: ' „Sag mir was ich tun soll.“ 'Junge Alice: ' „Du weißt was du tun musst. Alice.“ 'Alice: ' „Nein ich weiß es nicht.“ 'Junge Alice: ' „Als du eingesperrt warst, hast du geträumt. Weißt du noch was das war?“ 'Alice: ' „Ja. Ich... ich hab von Cyrus geträumt.“ 'Junge Alice: ' „Wieso?“ 'Alice: ' „Weil ich ihn geliebt hab, und dachte er sei Tod.“ 'Junge Alice: '(verzehrtes Echo.) „Weil du dich rächen wolltest.“ 'Alice: ' „Nein.“ 'Junge Alice: ' „Du wolltest dich an denen rächen die ihn dir genommen haben!“ 'Alice: ' „Das ist nicht wahr!“ 'Junge Alice: ' „ALICE! ICH BIN DU! DU KANNST MICH NICHT BELÜGEN! DU KANNST DICH NICHT SELBST BELÜGEN!“ (Sie stampft dreimal auf. Bei jedem Stampfer bebt die höhle.) 'Alice: ' „Was tust du da?“ 'Junge Alice: ' „Ich verhelfe dir zu dem was du willst.“ 'Alice: ' „Und das wäre?“ 'Junge Alice: ' „Die Chance die rote Königin zu töten.“ (Ein weiterer Stampfer. Der Boden unter der Königin bricht weg. Sie fällt ebenfalls in die Schlucht.) 'Junge Alice: ' „Los tu es!“ 'Alice: ' „Aber, sie wird mir sagen wo Cyrus ist.“ 'Junge Alice: ' „Und das glaubst du ihr?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Ich will sofort wissen was hier los ist.“ 'Junge Alice: ' „Tue es! Ich bin diejenige der du Vertrauen kannst.“ 'Alice: ' „Nein weil du nur in meinem Kopf existierst.“ 'Junge Alice: ' „Ich bin auch in ihrem Kopf. Ich weiß was du weißt, ich weiß was sie weiß. Töte sie und ich verrate dir wo Cyrus ist! Ha.“ (Die Königin will einen Zauber anwenden aber nichts passiert.) 'Junge Alice: ' „Ha ha! Ihre Magie wirkt hier unten nicht. Sie ist schutzlos. So wie du einst als sie dir Cyrus weggenommen hat. Sie ist schon ihr ganzes Leben lang böse gewesen. Und wir sind die Guten. Und was hat es gebracht? Sie ist die Königin. Und wir leiden unter ihr.“ (Alice geht langsam auf die Königin zu.) '''Rote Königin: (lacht nervös.) „Aber... Alice... bitte.“ Junge Alice: ' „Tu es!“ '''Alice: '(finster.) „Tut mir leid. Aber jemand muss dafür sogen das du für deine Taten bezahlst.“ (Sie hebt das Schwert, und schlägt zu. Die Königin hat due Augen geschlossen. Die junge Alice lächelt. Aber Alice hat das Schert nur in den Boden gerammt.) 'Alice: ' „Doch das werde auf keinen Fall ich sein.“ 'Junge Alice: ' „Alice, (Die junge Alice erscheint nun mit perfekter Frisur und neuem Kleid.) ich gratuliere dir. Du hast es geschafft." 'Alice: ' „A- Aber sie lebt.“ 'Junge Alice: ' „So ist es. Das war ein Test. Und dein Herz ist wirklich rein Alice. Gib mir deine Hand.“ (Streckt ihr die ihre entgegen. Alice gibt ihrem jüngeren ich die Hand. Sog gleich löst sie sich in weißen Staub auf.) 'Alice: ' „Der Magische Staub! Wir haben's geschafft.“ '''Rote Königin: „Ja! (Alice füllt den Staub in einen Beutel.) Ich verstehe es nicht. Wieso hast du mich nicht getötet? (Alice schaut auf.) Du hättest alles gehabt was du wolltest.“ Alice: ''' „Aber ich bin nicht wie du.“ '''Rote Königin: „Nein... das bist du nicht.“ 'Szene 20: Schlucht III' (Alice und die Königin und der Tweedel stehen wieder am Rand der Schlucht.) Rote Königin: „Los komm schon. Her damit!“ Alice: „Nein! Erst sagst du mir wo ich Cyrus finde.“ Rote Königin: „Oh Alice, ein guter Mensch zu sein ist doch... Lohn genug?“ (Hebt die Hand. Sofort saust der Beutel in ihre Hand. Lacht.) Alice: „Du hast gelogen!" Rote Königin: „In der Tat. Vergiss nicht... ein reines Herz, hat nur eine von uns.“ Alice: „Ich hab dir dein Leben geschenkt.“ Rote Königin: „Nein! Mit hat niemand etwas geschenkt. Alles was ich habe, hab ich mir genommen.“ Alice: „Was ist mit dem was du verloren hast?“ Rote Königin: „Achte auf dich Alice, wir werden uns wiedersehen. Du wirst deine Wünsche schon noch aufgeben. (spöttisch.) Genau wie die Hoffnung Cyrus wiederzusehen.“ (Die Königin und der Tweedel gehen davon. Alice wartet bis sie weg sind. Dan lässt sie etwas von dem Staub in ihre Hand rieseln.) Alice: '(''finster.) „Ich werd ihn wiedersehen.“ (Ausblende.) '''Szene 21: Turm von Jafar/ Unterirdische Stollengänge I (Cyrus'' versteckt sich in einen der Gänge.) '''Wache1 : '(Off.) „Hast du das gehört? Jafar lässt unsere Köpfe rollen wenn einer entkommt.“ Wache 2: „Lass uns nachsehen.“ (Cyrus läuft den Gang runter.) 'Szene 22: Jafar's Labor III' (Das Kaninchen hat seine rechte Pfote wieder.) Jafar: „Danke Kaninchen. Ich denke das war sehr hilfreich.“ Kaninchen: „Äh, Darf ich jetzt gehen?“ Jafar: „Nicht so eilig.“ Kaninchen: ''' „Aber ich hab euch alles erzählt.“ '''Jafar: „Es gibt vielleicht nichts mehr zu sagen. Aber gewiss viel zu tun. Lass uns einen Ausflug machen.“ Kaninchen: „Ihr habt doch eurer Teppich.“ Jafar: „Ich will zu einem Ort reisen wohin nur du mich bringen kannst. (steht auf.) Fang an zu graben.“ Kaninchen: „Jafar, ich kann nicht einfach verschwinden. Die Königin wird merken das etwas nicht stimmt...“ Jafar: „Du wirst ab jetzt für mich arbeiten. Oder muss ich dein Gedächtnis auffrischen?“ (Will seinen Stab greifen. Das Kaninchen springt schnell zur Tür hinaus.) Jafar: „KOMM ZURÜCK LANGOHR!“ 'Szene 23: Unterirdische Stollengänge II' (Cyrus und das Kaninchen stehen sich gegenüber.) Jafar:(Off.) „KANINCHEN!“ (Sie sehen sich an.) Jafar:(Off.) „KANINCHEN!“ Cyrus: '(''flüstert.) „Bitte nicht!“ '''Jafar:(Off.) „KANINCHEN!“ Kaninchen: „Geh einfach.“ Cyrus: „Was?“ Kaninchen: „Finde sie! Geh!“ (Cyrus läuft davon. Schnitt Jafar kommt eine Treppe runter im Gang vor ihm steht das Kaninchen.) Jafar: „WO BIST DU?!“ Kaninchen: „Euch zu trotzen ist vergebens Jafar, ich weiß. Ich tue was ihr verlangt.“ Jafar: „Das war die richtige Entscheidung. Selbst wenn du aus dem Turm raus gefunden hättest... an dem was draußen ist wärst du gescheitert.“ Kaninchen: „Wie? Was soll das bedeuten?“ Jafar: „Sein einfach froh das du noch hier bist. Jetzt grab dein Loch.“ Kaninchen: „Ein Loch, wohin denn? Jafar: „Du weißt wohin.“ (Das Kaninchen seufzt. Dann öffnet es mit einer kreisenden Bewegung eine Portal in die der Wand.) 'Szene 26: Labyrinth der Roten Königin/ Offener Platz II' (Die Königin nimmt Will die Decke ab. Sieht ihn an. Berührt ihn liebevoll am Kinn.) Rote Königin: „Verzeih...“ (Sie nimmt etwas von dem Staub aus dem Beutel und streit es über die Statue. Eine graue Wolke bildet sich. Zufrieden geht sie davon. Versteckt sich am Eingang. Die Versteinerung löst sich auf. Will atmet ein, und bricht zusammen. Er atmet röcheln, dann ruckartig springt er auf, sieht sich um. Sieht zum Palast.) 'Szene 27: Wolkiges Tal/ Jafar's Turm' Alice: „Also gut Cyrus. Ich weiß du bist irgendwo da draußen. (sieht auf ihre Hände.) Zeig mir wo.“ (Sie pustet ihn von ihrer Hand in die Luft. Dieser fliegt davon und lässt Jafar's Turm erscheinen.) Alice: (flüstert.) „Ich bin bald bei dir.“ (Schnitt. Cyrus tritt ins freie. Hält schützend die Hand vor dem Sonnenlicht hoch.) Cyrus: „Alice ich bin bald bei dir.“ (In der ferne sieht man die Reflexion von Alice Amulett.) '''''Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Wonderland (Gegenwart)